


Merry Christmas, Baby

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Darcyland Secret Santa 2016, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: Darcy has a great Christmas surprise for her boys





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Lucid aka @initiate on tumblr. Hope everyone enjoys it.

Exiting the nondescript building, Darcy slipped the envelope into her purse with a smile. It was the perfect surprise for her boys. She smiled wider as she walked to the subway. Her boys. She pinched herself every day at how she’d ended up where she was. Darcy Lewis, Avengers wrangler extraordinaire and the envy of millions around the globe. Because of her boys. 

She’d come to the Tower with Jane after what had happened in London. It was then she’d met Steve. After a rough introduction where she’d almost tripped over her tongue in a fangirl moment, they’d formed a flirtatious friendship but Darcy never pushed for more. Steve talked constantly about Bucky, even more so after the events of D.C. He was feeling guilty for not trying harder to find him and anxious to get his friend (and if Darcy guessed right, lover) home. Darcy wasn’t one to horn in on an established relationship. Then when Bucky finally came in from the cold, she’d been his friend too. He said flirtatious things to her in a different way from Steve but it was flattering nonetheless.

About six months after that they’d invited her to their apartment for dinner. After a ton of banter and laughter, they moved to the couch. The boys had been cage all evening, despite their easy way with her. Right then they were stealing glances at her, wringing their hands and starting to sweat.

“If one of you doesn’t say something right this second, I’m getting up, walking out that door, and joining Jane on her trip to Australia. It lasts three weeks,” Darcy had finally said in a moment of exasperation. 

“Doll, no, please,” Bucky had exclaimed. “We, Stevie and I….”

“Be ours,” Steve blurted out. “We both like you, a lot, Darce. And we know you like us. We, uh, wanna give it a try.”

Darcy sat back on the couch. “As in a relationship with all three of us in it?”

“Yes,” they both answered.

“Okay,” Darcy said. She really did like the idea of it. She loved them both as friends and could see herself easily sliding into romantic love. After several long moments of thought, she answered them. “I’d like to try it too. But there are going to be ground rules.”

Both men grinned and nodded, squeezing each other’s hands. “Anything, kitten,” Bucky agreed. “As long as it means more of you in our lives. We want that.”

“We really do, Darce,” Steve said. 

There were serious cuddles and maybe a little bit of making out after that. It wasn’t easy, but they worked hard to make sure everyone was happy and not stifled. Both men went to therapy; separately, together, and with Darcy. It was a good life that was about to get so much better.

They’d been together for over two years now. As Darcy approached the Tower, she waved at some of her favorite pap photographers. There had been so much ink spilled when she was seen around with either Steve or Bucky. Speculation abounded over whose mistress she was and how she was – a word she wasn’t even going to think - for breaking the two men apart. Steve had gone on Ellen to tell the truth and stand up for the kind of relationship they had. Love was love after all.

Once inside the Tower, JARVIS whisked her up to their shared apartment, where she found herself alone. She spared a brief moment to wonder where her boys were, but decided to take advantage of being by herself. Darcy took the envelope out of her purse, tucking it away into a drawer to wait until Christmas.

Sitting on the floor of the apartment living room, Darcy grinned. She was surrounded by paper and ribbon and piles of gifts from friends, family, and her boys.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I think that’s it,” Steve said, pulling a bit of green ribbon out of Bucky’s hair.

“Not quite,” Darcy replied. She pointed to the middle of the tree where a flat package was wedged between the branches.

“How’d that get up in there?” Bucky asked. He crawled under the tree, reaching up carefully to grab for the present. It came away after a bit of a struggle and stifled giggling on Darcy’s part. Bucky emerged holding the wrapped package up triumphantly.

“Hey, Stevie, it’s for both of us” he said, showing the label to Steve.

Darcy,” Steve said softly after seeing who the present was from. “We already have so much from you.”

Darcy smiled. “Last one, I promise. And I really think you’ll like this one. They both shrugged and tore open the paper to reveal the plain brown envelope. Carefully, Steve opened it to pull out the black and white photo. Both men were open mouthed and silent. 

“Darcy…” Bucky rasped. “Is this…?”

“You’re…” Steve added in.

“A baby?” they both chimed, turning to look at her with stunned expressions. She loved them both so much in that moment.

Darcy nodded, sliding closer to both of them. She pressed a finger to the photo. “Twins,” she said, pointing out two distinct blobs. “Merry Christmas.”

They pulled her into a hug, pressing kisses on her head and face.

“Thank you, “ Steve whispered. “This is… I never…”

“Neither of us thought,” Bucky added. “This is the best present, doll.”

Darcy relaxed in their arms. “I’m glad; I know we didn’t talk about kids, so…”

Steve pulled back, taking her face into is hands, “You’re gonna be the best mom. And we’ll be the best…” he paused. Darcy was sure he was trying to figure out something.

Bucky grinned and cuffed him on the arm. “Dad. You’re dad and I’ll be Papa. Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve replied automatically.

Bucky pulled Darcy in for a fierce hug.

“Seriously, sweetheart, thank you. You helped make us more of a family than we already were.”

Darcy took each of their hands, squeezing gently. “I love you both.”

“Love you, Darcy,” Steve replied.

“Til the end of the line, Darce,” Bucky said.


End file.
